Spontaneous
by commander in blue
Summary: In which Cam tries to convince Dylan he's not so uptight after all. Dylan/Cam, other implied couples. One-shot.


**AN: Dylan/Cam, my new favorite un-canon pairing. I love them more than mint chocolate chip ice cream, that's a lot of love. This is rather short, I don't really like long drawn out stories where there are about 500 words on what shade of eyes someone has.  
**

**Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed.**

**---**

Cam Fisher had obviously done something to anger the name drawings gods.

Usually, he either chose Josh Hotz or Massie Block to be his partner on a project, but due to a new divorce, his teacher made them pick names out of a hat. Oh, thank goodness she had heard Cam's swears when he read the name "Dylan Marvil".

Cam Fisher. Straight A student, superb soccer player, friend to all.

Dylan Marvil. Straight C (or B on a good week) student, ditches gym to go watch half priced movies, resident harpy.

He knew it was wrong to judge her like that, but facts were facts. Dylan was a disaster, a walking contradiction. It was nothing personal, he just didn't want to work with her. They were friends purely by association, nothing more.

---

"So," Dylan began, opening up what had to be her third bag of chips while lounging on an easy chair. She and Cam agreed (after arguing for an hour straight) to meet at her place to start researching on plant cells. Cam was impressed by Marvil manor; his mother nearly cried with excitement when he said he'd be visiting the home of Merri Lee Marvil herself. Dylan's mom wasn't home, she explained, she was too busy _"rubbing it up with movie producers_".

"Are you and Kori going out, or what? She claimed she saw you naked. Comment?" Dylan got right to the point. She didn't ever beat around the bush, she burns it right down and walks around it.

Cam looked up from his many pages and books of research. Aggravation was written all over his face. Dylan had already established that she was to do no work except write her name on the final product, he could understand that. But gossip? "Can't we please just work? Or just shut up?" He didn't mean to be snippy, stress was hard on the perfectionist.

"I'm going to take you not answering the question as a _yes_." She smirked and returned to texting rapidly on her phone. Cam was thankful for that phone, or any distraction. His love life was a rough spot. Kori had asked him out and called him repitively, but he was still getting over Massie. _Massie._ Just her name made Cam so confused and joyous at the same time, before remembering that Derrick would be experiencing the many feelings of Massie Block at the moment. He couldn't believe the best best relationship of his 16 years had ended two weeks ago, how do you get over _that?_

_"_Um, hello. Are you listening to me? Cam? Fisher? Camilla?" His thoughts were interrupted by Dylan's shrill voice. "I said, how much work have you gotten done?"

The nerve of her. Asking what work _he_ had done. "Enough that you wouldn't even understand." He snapped, turning red with anger. In the back of his head, he knew he wasn't truly mad at her. Being self-involved and sarcastic were the only things Dylan knew. He was just taking his breakup feelings on her.

"Was that supposed to be an insult? If so, I think I might cry."

"No, its the truth. This is _our_ project. Not something I'm gonna slave over just so you can raise your D minus to a C."

"Actually, its a C minus to a B. But no worries, I commend your efforts."

"Effort, what do you know about _effort_?"

"Its taking a lot of effort for me to be civil right now, Cammy."

"Don't call me that."

"You got it, Camilla."

"Oh, yeah? What if I started calling you...Dylly?"

"I'd say you need to be hospitalized for insanity, stat." For a girl who prided herself on less than decent grades, Dylan was quite quick on her feet when it came to having conversations. Cam almost, almost being the key word, enjoyed talking with her. No matter what kind of insult you said to her, she would twist it so you looked like the idiot. How reliable.

Cam returned to his books, poring over long and boring facts about marine plant life. It wasn't until he looked back up at the redhead that he noticed something was wrong. She usually looked bored, smug, or a combination of both with a grin. But she was tugging at her sweatshirt in disdain, struggling to hold back tears. Cam realized, with a pang in his stomach, exactly why she was different.

_Derrick.  
_

_Derrick_ used to call her Dylly, _Derrick_ gave her that frayed sweatshirt she was pulling apart at the seams. Subconsciously, that nickname brought back too many memories and too many regrets for her. Amidst all of his angst over Massie, he failed to see Dylan was in the exact same boat. Both had lost their respective loves to their best friend. Both were dealing with it in different ways.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Eye Boy. Get back to reading, I want an A." She growled, knowing sympathy when she saw it.

"Eye Boy? Is that the best you can come up with?" Cam chuckled at the over stupidity of the name, people were always ragging on his heterochromia, it was an old trick.

"How about...uptight guy? Or 'Boy-With-Stick-Up-Ass' ." She cracked a smile at the last one, throwing her wild hair back and snickering at her own cleverness.

"What do you mean uptight? I'm not uptight."

"Oh yeah, sure. You are a walking party."

"And you? If I'm uptight, you must be lunatic."

"Hey! I _work_ the lunatic. I prefer the term free spirit, much more politically correct."

"As if you know anything about politics." Cam countered, standing up to stretch.

"I calls them as I sees them, and I see you as uptight."

"Alright, define 'uptight' ."

"With pleasure," She was in deep thought for a minute, stalling by tapping her chin or resting her head on her fist. Cam cleared his throat in attempt to get her to hurry up. "Uptight. It means you're...strict. Stern. Rigid. Over proper. Control freak. Tell me if any speak to you in particular." Dylan closed her eyes again, searching for more words. "You're not spontaneous. You're not-"

"Wait, what?" She was making him out to sound like an 80 year old woman, no spice, no flavor at all. Hadn't he surprised Massie with a trip to a carnival? Or thrown Josh a surprise party? Being a control freak was one thing, but having no spontaneity was another. "I'm spontaneous!"

Dylan just stared at him for what seemed to be a minute in confusion. But the spark came back to her eyes and she burst out laughing, much like a hyena. Doubled over on the couch, rubbing her stomach, positively shaking with tears.

"Oh man Fisher!" She managed to get out between giggles. "I didn't think you could joke like that. I'm gonna be cracking up at that all day!"

"I was serious." Cam tried to explain, but his attempts were in vain. It only made her laugh more.

"Oh okay. You. Cameron Fisher. Spontaneous. What's the most unplanned thing you've ever done? _Not comb your hair?_ Gimme a break." She seemed to mellow out, the laugh lines on her face relaxing as she eased herself back on the couch.

"No really, I am! Ask anyone." His voice gritted with irritation.

"Cam, when you will you get it? You've got as much spontaneity as my-" Before Dylan could even finish her sentence, Cam, in a desperate attempt to convince her he was , stood up from his spot on the the floor and the couch where she was sitting. He hardly knew what he was doing, but somehow, just for _some_ reason, it felt right. Her face was still confused as he placed his cherry red lips on hers, and if she protested it, she made no move to.

It was quite a strange sight to see. Cam and Dylan. Dylan and Cam. At this point, neither had even registered that life was still moving on without them, as their hands were mussing each others hair and air seemed like something only other people enjoyed.

Cam had never imagined he might like kissing Dylan. He never thought it would be because had just had to prove her wrong. He never would think that _he_ would think that she smelled faintly of mangoes or her jade eyes happened to match his one green one. It was almost as if they were both magnets, pulled toward each other for no reason. You didn't need one.

Finally, when they pulled apart, Cam witnessed quite another odd sight. Dylan Marvil herself, face tinged crimson after lip locking with someone she had just insulted. The room, which had previously been spinning, seemed to stand still until any of them would talk. would she punch Cam for kissing her? Would she scoff in disgust that she liked it?

"Wow." She muttered,smoothing her hair. One word, three letters. That was all the commentary they needed.

"Yeah, wow." Cam found it hard to look at her, so he got back up and returned to his spot around his textbooks.

47 seconds of silence was Dylan needed before moving over to where Cam sat and looking him straight in the eyes. Green to green, green to blue. She tried to string a sentence together twice, but always stopped before letting herself say the words that were needed. The pair sat so close, that their heartbeats happened to be the only words. Beating out it Morse code the sentences they wouldn't say.

"We should finish our research." Dylan mumbled , picking up one of the books and anxiously reading it over. Cam did the same; neither pointed out that both of their hands were shaking.

One thing was certain, however.

She could never say he wasn't spontaneous.

---

**All finished, this was surprisingly really fun to write. Read it, review it, maybe even challenge it to a game of cards. Just be sure to tell me what you think =D**


End file.
